


Kamen Rider OOO Switch

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Kamen Riders Switches [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: AU, Count the Medals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, TFW You're in a dead fandom and You make up an AU, WHY IS THE DOLL A TAG???, What Was I Thinking?, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: A Greedy young man, Ankh Izumi, started to work as a part-timer, when it suddenly ended by a bomb-like explosion. Holding onto a small Purple Coin, he started to think it wasn't the end of the strange encounters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking!! I always wondered if Ankh was the Kamen Rider OOO instead of Eiji...So, have it... This is basically Ep 1, but sooner or later imma make a regular day chapter. My page is zoomed to 200%, it looks big to me than to you, if you don't have it zoomed. Also, Comments and Kudos are Greatly welcomed! Art is provided by me! Tumblr: http://the-ultimate-nobody.tumblr.com/
> 
> (I spent my entire day writing this...HAH)

(Heavily Unedited and Pictures/screenshot isn't created yet, Please excuse this misfortune)

The gray sky casts a shadow on the Earth below. Wind blew pass the Kiyoto Art Museum when it was all quiet in the closed building. A sound of a door opened up, letting light in the darken room with two figures standing. They slowly walked it, their footsteps can be hardly heard on the carpet flooring. A figure held up a cutting pliers as it slowly guided it's way to a red cord, snipping it into two pieces. Lights of the camera above them flickered and died down, which they grin in success. A motor in the security room blanked out. The two figures dressed in the security uniform strolled through the treasure room, occasionally flickering their flashlights to a certain spot. Their grins grew bigger and bigger as they glanced at the old, priceless vases and boxes. "OOOOoooooh! Look at all this treasure!." The male whispered, trying not to make too much of a noise. He tip-toed towards a vase, his hand right above it's surface. "We have to hurry, the truck is coming here! And be quiet! Remember the part-timer who's here today." The other called out, easily angered at his partner's outburst.

The male clicked it tongue, letting out a 'tsk' as he said, "We drugged him, he won't wake up by these noises."

A couple stairs above them was the Security Room, where a young man laid down onto the black leather couch. His hat covered his face as he snored rather loudly in the quiet room. His small hand twitched and rose up, knocking down an empty coffee cup. The two thieves laughed as they began to gather the vases and boxes. They began to quietly discussing the money that they might worth, unbeknownst a small purple coin hid behind a stone tomb. It begins to spin in place, the silver coins behind it vibrated and flouts around the purple coin. The coins formed a forward, it's fingers moved towards the top of the tomb. Too busy with the boxes the hand gripped onto a handle, twisting it until a booming sound came out. Light leaked out of the burial box as the hand flouted up higher, coins fell out of the end of it. With a small ding, an alarm went out.

The squad ran into the parking lot, their leader tossed a similar coin to each and everyone of them. His eyes followed his team, counting everyone in his mind. Stepping in front of a vendor machine, they dropped the coin in, pressing a hidden black button. They stepped aside as the strange machine started to torn itself apart, until it reforms and falls to the ground. A now motorcycle geared up as it roar to life. The police team hopped ontop of the roaring motorcycle and drove out.

The light of the tomb grew brighter, alarming the two thieves. "What the hell!" One shouted, pulling out a butterfly knife and took a attacking pose. The tomb's light burst into the light as the old stone tomb disintegrated into silver coins. It formed into four monster-like humanoids, startling the thieves. The weapon-welder growled as he threw his knife towards the closest one. It's head snapped to his direction and punched the knife out of the air. His face drained all it's color as he rose up his arm in front of his partner. A machine roared out, as a motorcycle burst through the wall, skidding to a stop and taking out a gun. A burst of gun powder exploded as he pulled the trigger. The coin-based monster wasn't effective at the sudden attack, but slowly advance towards him. The two males put on a scared expression, as if they had another reason to be here, and ran towards a safe spot to hide. Putting his gun aside, his hand brush to a small button and pressed it, calling out, "Akira Date, of the Ridevendor Squaddron. The Medals have started to re-awaken. Awaiting for Orders."

With a press of a button, a man exclaimed,"Eliminate them." Looking up at his receiver to glance upon his secretary, who softly smiled at him. Littering his desk were tools of making a pastry of some kind, a small doll stood aside of the cluster. It's white arms above it's head, as if it's cheering for something. "Understood." Date spoke out, turning his motorcycle around. The Monsters continuing walking towards him. Colored light produce a luminous glow, as the coins shifted together, completing a form. A skipping blue fish-like monster, a scrolling dull gray rock monster, a stomping cat-like monster, and finally a green fidgeting green. The two thieves glanced at the demons, gazing to each other and nodding, a cue to ran out of here. Outside of the building, the Squad took into formation, casting their eyes on the art museum. They began to pull out their rocket launchers, aiming at the building and pulling it's trigger. Date held out a small trigger and pressed the red button. An explosion burst at the bottom of the building. The two thieves screamed and attempt to escape the explosion, only being trapped inside.

-Picture-

The monsters glanced up, not fazed at the sudden turn of events. Focusing, three of them burst into coins and flouted upwards, while one turned into it's coins, but walked as if it was nothing. Date rose up a fist, pointing out at himself as his squad began to roll out and chase the three flouting coins.

A lady walked towards the record paper, putting down it's pin and a small noise and be heard until a song began. The man hummed with the song as he mixed the ingredients together, smiling at his doll, who posed to copy it's owner.

One of the squad followed the flying coins, determinate to eliminate one. The coins fell to the ground, piling up back to the blue Monster.

"Happpy birthday to you." Sang the man, shaking his whisk in the bowl.

Three squad members began to drive right into the Dull gray monster, who stood tall, waving his arms to clock their shoots. Around the Art museum, fights were happening. Cars were being smashes and their bodies tossed around. The Squaddron fought out, being killed one by one. A Laptop beeped and beeped, but never being pay attention to the baking man nor his secretary. She glanced aover his shoulder as he continued to sing, "Happy birthday, dear..." The singing of the old machine stopped as his hands began to move the icing to spell the word, 'Greeeds' on the now fresh baked pie. The man's smile turned into a scolding frown as his voice repeated in a dark hollow tone, "Greeed." His Doll's arms rose up, it's hands on it's cheek, as if it was surprised.

-Picture-

He stepped around his desk, singing out, "Happpy Brithday to yooouu!", raising his arms, pretending to be in like a stage.

A flaming motorcycle burned into the ground as the Monsters, Greeed, walked towards it, staring at the strange machine.

The Purple coin flew out of a crack in the ceiling, hitting the sleeping man. His eyes snapped opened and looked around the room, momentarily confused at the room being so dark when he remember turning on the lights. He lifted his body out of the comfy couch and popped a few bones. The man glances down onto the floor, eyeing the purple coin and ignoring the obvious brown rumble. "What the heck is that...?" He mumbled to himself. His hand picked up the coinage and examined the strange thing until something snapped into his mind. "Is this how I get paid." His brown eyes furious in anger, expecting to be a full pay when taking this job but he sighed, the anger quickly faded,"Glad to have been service to ya..." Holding to the coin, the blonde man stood up and began to untie his tie, and tossing it to the side, along with his other clothing, beside his boxers. He gathered the discarded clothing and hung them up, a creaking noise spread in the room. Quickly taking his white shirt and putting it in, the man took a few paces back, his eyes widen in confusion and in panic. The whole wall of the room collapsed to the ground, revealing a police force and firemen in the scene. They stopped what they were doing and eyed at the strange man, eyebrows brushed together. His mouth formed a small 'O' as his hands slowly advanced to his head, the purple coin between his fingers. The man chuckled in fear.

Policemen quickly came over to him, guiding him away from the collapsing room while a few firemen went in and exmained the place. Two detectives approached him, questioning him for his obliviousness. "So, you didn't hear any of this?" Questioned Akiko, holding up her small notepad and writing things down.

"I didn't, I was down sleeping." He spoke out, rubbing his neck then fidgeting with his short sleeve, embarrassed by now. He peered the scene, seeing the building was in rumble and broken down, "Was there an explosion here?"

"We're currently investigating the matter at the moment." Kazue said, as two workers carried two familiar men. They groaned in pain, clenching their arms and squeezing their eyes shut. Worried, the young man side-step to take a quick look, saying, "Are they alright?"

"From where they were, they're lucky to live another day." Kazue said, gazing up in the sky, thinking about the scene he saw when coming to the building. The man sigh in relief, exclaiming, "They were nice people, gave me coffee and had a nice aurora around them." He shuffled back to the two detectives.

"You knew them for a long time?" Akiko wrote down in her notepad, her eyebrows furrowed together. The man shook his head side to side, "Only since this morning." Akiko muttered, 'Ahhh, OK...' as she continue to write and mumbling towards her partner. The blonde man's eyes glanced at the room he had slept through the night, and notices his clothes being caked with dust. He squeaked in surprised as he shuffled towards it, dusting them off while the detectives followed his trail. "Anyhow, we should probably talk to you again in the future, Mr..." Kazue's voice trailed off, his eyes peer to Akiko, who shuffled through her notes, not remembering to write down his name.

"It's Ankh...Izumi Ankh." His lips turned up to a soft smile as he put on his red pants, maintain the dust around him. The two detectives nodded in the information, until it hits him. "As in! Izumi!" Akiko exclaimed, walking closer to Ankh. His brown eyes looked around, a questioning look to them, "Ahh... You must work in the same department like him." Just as the Kazue about to open his mouth, a car pulled up in the scene, taking the detectives' and Ankh's attention. A familar man stepped out of the car, his eyes looking everywhere until it hits Ankh. The detectives looked back and forth, comparing their superior to the witness. "Ankh!" He shouted, walking up to his twin brother. The two detectives were shocked at the sudden appearance. "No wonder why he looked familiar..." Akiko muttered, when Kazue smacked the back of her head and they both saluted him. "Yo!" Ankh smiled at Shingo. Shingo sighed and patted his brother on the head, " Glad your safe." Ankh smiled at him

"Well then, we do need your phone number and address. To contact you in the future." Akiko said, flipping to a new page. Ankh pointed at his brunette brother, expecting to answer their questions. Shingo rolled his eyes and begin to answer them for him, until Kazue requested Ankh to show his possession at the moment. Ankh dug into his pocket and pulled out a feathered theme wallet and handed him it. He quickly opened the wallet and carefully examining the bright red object. He saw a photo of a small young family, and a few coins of yen. "Is this what you have right now? No personal things?" He questioned the young man. "No, I only have a few yen left this month. Grandpa always said 'With a couple of yen, you could rule the world and survive for the future." Ankh said, smiling at the saying he lived with for so long.

'What a strange and very Greedy saying.' Akiko thought to herself, writing it down, while Shingo shook his head, not believing the words.

Kazue's eyebrows shuffled in confusion as he rose the wallet higher, revealing a burning bottom and dollors of yen flew out, burnt and black. "Ahhh!" Ankh screamed, not loud but startling, snatching his wallet from the Detective and dug around his money, seeing that he only have at least 500 yen left. Ankh pouted at the ground, letting his arms to his side and muttering, "My future...is blank."

With a pity laugh, Shingo patted Ankh in the shoulder, saying he'll get paid back at his office for his service, not noticing a rumble of boulders moving. Crawling out of the mess, a purple hand limp out of it, letting out a groan.

Enjoying her boss' Pie, the secretary grin in delight and jumped a bit in her sit. "Shiraishi." Her eyes peered up to her boss.

"The Art museum was the Pride of Kiyoko Foundation...and an entire Ridevendor squadron were totally wiped out," He bent out to the laptop, pressing the power button and turning it off, "I suppose that's the Greeed for you."

"You did predicted this would happen, Right Chairman," Shiraishi said, putting down her cake and look up to him, ignoring the doll around his neck, "You don't look too disappointed."

Chairman shook his head and headed to back to his desk, "No matter what it may be, the birth of anything into this world is Incredible!...And you know, the reappearance of the Greeed is not necessarily a bad thing."

The battle of the strange humans with the machine was over to them. Walking out of the scene, The four Greeeds entered a small tunnel, a small platform raise up with a railing to the side. The Blue Greeed stopped for a moment and looked at her arms, muttering, "My body...It feels weird!" She looked at her hands, and jumped to her Gray Greeed, who seems to be puzzled like her, gazing in his claw-like hands, "It seems we had an significant inclination...of medals... especially our Core Medals!" His voice seems smooth and elegance, very mature than the child-like voice from his Blue Greeed.

"How could that happen! There's no way it could go missing just like that!." Growled the Yellow Greeed, balancing himself on the railing, which seems entertaining the Blue. The Green bug-like Greeed, tapped his chin, gazing up at the stone ceiling until his words hits them, "I thought I saw Eiji with them." His fellow Greeeds looked at him,surprised at those words.

“Eiji…” The Blue Greeed scratched her head, trying to think. The Gray Greeed hissed in annoyance, “Unbelieveable! That puts our entire existence in danger!” He clenched his hand into a fist in his eyes. “Damn him! Even now that we’re awake, he’s still a nuisance!” The Yellow Greeed exclaimed, his Cat-like claws aching to tear something apart. The Green Greeed chuckled and traveled further into the tunnel. After a few minutes of his Twin brother investigating the crime scene, Ankh decide to wait until Shingo gets home, then he’ll bother him to give his well-earn money. Walking through the small park, smelling the salty water air, feeling the soft breeze, Ankh enjoyed this moment. Enjoying the scene around him. The moment was ruined until a reminder cut through his head. He needed more money. Ankh lets out a groan, scratching the back of his head. “Running out of money...Ugh I better get another part-time job, or else i’ll have to beg again...can’t ask Hina-Chan...Or Shingo-kun again…” Another groan escape his lips, hanging his head down in shame. His eyes caught a sight of a vendor machine, various drinks laid out inside the clear glass box. ‘I could drink this off…” Ankh thought, and finally sighing in defeat. The Blonde man walked up in front of machine, pulling out the coin he had collect. His eyes widen in surprise, holding out the purple coin, “Forgot I have this now… What is this anyway.” Turning the coin on it’s side to see a strange dinosaur-like bird engraved in its sides, light seems to flow through the engravement. Obvious about a spying eye, the purple claw-like hand flouts stealthy towards Ankh, still baffled at the coin. Just as he lower the coin to the machine, a young teen girl ran pass Ankh, bumping into him. His hand lost it’s grip of coin and it rolled down the machine. “Oh Come on!.” Ankh exclaimed, kneeling and laying down on the stone ground. His hand barely reaching the coin. After a few struggles to grab the coin, Ankh exhale and stood back up. Determined, Ankh gripped the machine with his two hands and tried to lift the heavy machine, only to realize that he can’t grab the coin this way. Trying to slide his foot under the machine was stupid to Ankh. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he yelled out for assients, “E-Excuse me! Can you...just help me.” Ankh continued to cries for help, a group of 3 girls passes by him, one of them eyed Ankh, trying to put a few puzzles into pieces. Moaning in pain, Ankh lets go of the machine.

“AGH!” A cry called out, surprising both Ankh and the girls.

“Hey Hina!” One of the girls exclaimed as her friend ran to help the man. Skidding to a stop, Hina looked at the man before her, unless he stared at her familiar face. “Hina-chan!” Ankh said, surprised at see his little sister passing by here.

“Are you alright! I’ll help you out.” Hina said, moving Ankh aside, who try to explain that scream wasn’t his, and lifting the heavy machine easily as if it was nothing. Ankh was just staring at the sudden appearance of his sister until she shouted at him to hurry up. Already flustered at the hasty request, Ankh bent down to the ground to grab the coin. When his eyes try to find the coin, it wasn’t there but something else. Hina peered above her older brother, awaiting for him to get it. Ankh suddenly squirm out of the machine, his eyes shown the expression of fear. Her eyes looked down, seeing something scaley crawling. Hina screamed as her face drain out of color, she quickly drop the vending machine and ran to her friends.

“Hey, What’s wrong?” One of them ask, grabbing her sleeve and stopping Hina from running. “There’s this weird thing crawling…” Hina said, pointed at Ankh’s shoulders, who stood up and looked around to see the floating forearm. He saw nothing and gazed back at his little sister. The said Forearm drift from side to side, avoiding Ankh’s eyes. With another scream, Hina ran from the area. “I wonder what was going on…” Ankh turned his heels around to do another try to get the coin. Instead, his eyes stared at a purple disembodied arm.

“I’ll be taking this now.” It spoke out, waving the same purple coin he tried to get. Ankh shouted in fear, stepping back, taking a misstep, Flailing his arms around to catch his fall, Ankh stumbled backwards and accidently kicked the hand of the strange monster arm out of letting go of ‘Core Medal’. The coin was flung into the air until it bonked into Ankh’s chest. He gripped onto the coin and began to run out of the scene, despite the cry of the hand, “Hey! I said wait!”

The hand pushed itself up and quickly flew towards Ankh.

Within the nearby bank, a Yellow Greeed prowled in the grounds, making it’s known helper of a Yummy, causing disruption and alerting the policemen, along with Shingo. The odd chase ended up in a food court, the purple hand speeding up and slapping his palm against Ankh’s chest (Who let out a weak ‘Omf!’)

Ankh stood still, his knees buckled in place. If the hand could have eyes, it could burn Ankh’s body by now. The hand gave Ankh a harsh shove, “Give that medal back! That’s my body!”

Ankh’s eyes was looking everywhere but the monster hand in front of him. He sees bystanders looking at his direction, Mothers leading their children away from the scene. Not getting an answer, the hand gripped Ankh’s shirt and lifted him up, carefully laying one of it’s claw nails against his cheek. “Hand it over! Then I’ll let you live until then!.” It continued it’s anger about the ‘Medal’. “H-Hold on! I found ‘this’,” Ankh waved the purple ‘medal’, “At the art museum and...” Ankh explained, his voice beginning to dry up. “Yeah, because I dropped it!” It’s voice boomed in Ankh’s ears.

“What an odd coincidence…” Mutter Ankh, half believing what the forearm said. “Now, give it back!.” The forearm zipped in front of Ankh’s face, scaring the young man.

Electricity noise suddenly burst in the harsh atmosphere around the food court, and screams of despair, both the forearm and Ankh snapped their gaze to a feline monster, who’s claw glowed and zapped. It swiped it’s claw, sending jolts of electricity. Ankh yelped and clenched his eyes closed, putting his arms up to his head and prepared for the attack. But it never happened, instead a booming commotion and a blast of electrical wave blew past him. Gazing through his arms, the arm swipe back and forth, blocking the attack. It’s hand flicked to the side, making a ‘tsk’., as steam leaked around it’s wrist. The Feline monster straighten it’s back, realizing who this Greeed is. “You’re...Eiji…” It’s voice sound as if it was surprised. “Don’t interfere. That’s my Core Medal.” The arm, Eiji, yelled. But against Eiji’s orders, the Feline ran in front of the arm of a Greeed, rose it’s claws and striked at Eiji. It was easy to block the first move, but with the second move of the swift move, Eiji was knocked back, sliding on the ground. Ankh witness the attack, shaken at the sudden turn of events. His eyebrows furrowed together as his whole body shook in shock. The Feline gripped it’s claw around Eiji’s wrist, sending a rush of pain of its remaining body. Eiji muffled his voice, trying to endure the pain as the feline threw the Greeed Arm to a billboard. “Out of my way!” The Feline barked, grabbing onto Eiji one last time and chucking him into a couple of plastic chairs with full force. “Now this is being unfair…Hold it!” Growled Ankh, stomping up to the monster, wrapping his arms around the humanoid and pulling it back away from Eiji. The Feline swiftly turned around, grasping onto Ankh’s shirt and hurled him right into a plastic table, breaking it’s pegs down. Ankh’s breath was taken away as his back hits the ground. The Feline growled at the interruption, scuffled towards Ankh. With a loud growl, the Feline raised it’s claw, preparing to strike until-

“HEY!” A loud crash of a chair burst into pieces at the impact of hitting the Feline. With a swift move of the two humanoids’ head, stood tall a dirty blonde male, dressed in all tie-dye shirts and baggy pants, demerationed seems very obvious. His lips turned into a smirk as he rise his arm, snapping his fingers. “Well isn’t this a one-sided fight.”

Without missing a beat, the Feline’s claws began to glow, electricity began to build up as the monster released it, lashing it out at the traveling man. The man yelped, twisting his body around to backflip out of the way, making his attack to hit a stray store. Digging into his pockets, the man suddenly chucks a rather big stone towards the monster. This continued on and on, making an opening for Ankh to run and try to figure out how to help. A small confusion thought ran through Ankh’s mind. The man...wasn’t fazed at all by the Feline monster, striking him with electrical attacks, like the man saw this once before. Jumping and swinging their arms to strike each other, each were evenly matched, until a sound of a motor running began to grow around the food court. It was stuttle and can be easily ignored, but the man’s mind said otherwise. With a brief glance to the side, the man was punched in the stomach, another one across his face when the monster pulled out a slash that could easily killed him. The Feline monster finished it’s blow on the man, pushing him back against the wall as Eiji gripped onto it’s fur and dragged away from them. “Hey!” Ankh shouted, hurriedly ran and kneel towards the stranger, blood trickled down on the corner of his lips. “Wake up! Hey!” Ankh grabbed his shoulders, shaking him to wake him up. But Nothing happened, negative thoughts invaded his mind. ‘He couldn’t die now, Now it’s not his time.’ Ankh stood up, a new found anger. His eyes dragged themselves to the ground, seeing large rocks from rumble cause by the Feline monster. Looking at the monster, terrorizing the whole area, killing innocent people, Ankh’s head was boiling.

Eiji struggles within the grip of the Feline ‘Yummy’. Both beasts were digging with each other’s claws until a blow to the Feline’s back snapped it’s attention behind him. There stood Ankh, holding two rubble, crying out, “I don’t think I think what’s going on, but stop it right now!” His hands were shaking, Ankh’s feet seems sinking to the ground as the half-haired man stare at the Feline. “This means nothing to you, so don’t interrupt.” hissed the Feline, moving it’s gaze back at the hand within it’s grasp. “Yes, it does!” argued Ankh, huffing his chest up and boomed his voice louder. His hands clenches the rocks in his hands, his knuckles whitening. “What!” It’s ears slowly decrease, the Feline’s fur spiking up. “All this has to do with me! The man here, and that thing…” Ankh continued.

Eiji’s fingers flickered up, showing a small interest of the weak human that stood before them. Without any hesitation, the Feline scoffed, flicked it’s claw against Eiji’s wrist and hold up it’s claws, striking Eiji and finishing him. It was that snapped Ankh, screaming out as he threw both stones and balling his hand, running towards the demon. The Feline grabbed the collar of Ankh’s shirt, hurling him up in the air once again. He tumbled into the ground, gritting his teeth together. The Feline slowly prowled, Eiji turning to the side, a murur echoed around him, “That human is a total moron… I could use him…Ugh, like I have any other choices right now.”

Eiji leaped out of the ground, as the Yummy grab Ankh’s neck, flying upward, and slamming him against a steel bar. The impact was hard enough to send Ankh backwards, right towards a wall. The Feline expected the blow of the head would kill the human instantly, but Eiji suddenly jolted in the air. The claws pointed Ankh’s skin as it grab his shirt. The strength of the small somewhat muscled forearm was enough to slow down his fall and safely landed to the gravel ground. Ankh’s expression soften into an surprised feeling, seeing this monster saving him. “Y-You..saved the human, Eiji.” The yellow-green mixed fur tail flicked back and forth, the claws of it flexed.

“Oi! What’s your name.” Eiji demanded in a hollow voice, flexing his fingers right in front of Ankh’s eyes. His sharp nails moving in his sights, just inches away. “Izumi Ankh…” Murmured Ankh, carefully hushed his voice down. Of course, all the air in him was blasted away by now.

“Well then, Ankh. I’m pressed by you,” Eiji drifted backwards, his fingers moved as a voice echoed in his ears, “There’s a way to survive this, and win against that.” Eiji’s wrist arched upwards, a beaming red light poured out of him as a stone popped out. Before it would hit the ground, Eiji flew down and grabbed it. From Ankhs can see, the stone seems very old, cracks were opening in the sides. Though being so old, it looks like it was being cared for over the years, it gave the feeling of being in one piece.

The Feline monster stopped it’s tracks, it’s ears perked up and somewhat of eyes widen. The claws recline as a shiver voice echoed out, “T-that’s for the sealing…!”

Eiji shifted his forearm and placed the stone in Ankh’s midriff, who shiver at the very cold object suddenly placed on him. The object pulses light out of the cracks, the colors of purple, light gray and blue swirled around Ankh’s waist. A Strap wrapped itself around Ankh suddenly, loosely hanging around him. Ankh scrambled up to his feet, yelping in surprise. “It’s not just the Core Medals I have stored.” Eiji said, moving his wrist as if it was proud of himself then snapped his fingers and pointed at Ankh, “The only way to get out of this is to defeat him.”

“Defeat him…?” Ankh muttered, an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

“It’ll be easy, slide the medal in those slots, along with these two,” As he explained, two more ‘core medals’ appears in between his fingers, a gray and a blue colored medals, “It’ll give you the power to do it.” Eiji drops the two medals in his hands, thoughts running through his mind as the Feline monster muttered the words, “Don’t get caught up with his lies, human! There’ll be consequences if you follow his orders!”

Ankh lowered his hand, clenching the core medals as he thought about it. Defeat him? That could do more damage in this place, and hurt more people, even if there is more bystanders somewhere. Plus he doesn’t know what kind of powers he’ll be granted. “Hey! What’s wrong taking a little risk. It Isn't a better option than us dying here!.” Eiji squeezed Ankh’s cheek, his head forced to look at the forearm. The only way to get out of this is to defeat him, sounds reasonable as it looks to him. Eiji released Ankh’s face and glided backwards, as a corner of Ankh’s lips turned upwards. Stepping forward, holding the three core medals in his hands, Ankh spoke out, “Let’s put the argument away, it looks like only one of us getting out of this fairly easy. So, looks like we’re one the same page.” He flipped the red core medal in the air and sncatched it back in his hand then slide the three coins in the slots. Eiji snuck up behind Ankh and grabbed onto a handle of sorts, “Use this.”

Ankh gripped onto the handle then finally slide the handle across the belt, a dinging noise pass by as each core medal reacts to the handle. Ankh looked up at the Feline monster, it’s ears lower and claws out, as Ankh said, “Henshin!”

He pressed the handle against his chest as rows of colored medals flew across Ankh’s sight.

PTERANODON GORILLA OCTOPUS

PTEGOTA PTEGOTA PTEGOTA

Stands next to Eiji is now the armored bobdy with the helmet Purple, breast plate gray and the legs dark blue. “Just as I hoped,” Eiji swirled his index finger around, as the Feline crouched down. “E-Ehh! What’s up with that song just now. Pteranodon, Gorilla, Octopus, That’ thing??!!” Ankh moved his hands around, seeing everything in a tint red. Eiji flew up to his shoulder and harshly nudged him in the shoulder, “Ignore the song! This is O’s. Once you get started fighting, you’ll understand how powerful it holds.”

A loud screech pierced Ankh’s ears as he snapped his attention up in the air. The Feline powence towards Os, it’s claws above his head as he striked down at the human. In that very second, Ankh crossed his arms above his head, blocking the attack. The reaction was strong enough to make the breastplate light up and pulse power into Ankh’s knuckles. A Brass Knuckles colored in gray snapped forward and Ankh swung his arm to the Feline’s chest. The impact sent the Feline backwards, silver coins poured out of it’s wound. Ankh, or rather OOO, ran to the Feline, clutched his chest as the wound closed up, a few silver medal spilled out. OOO jumped in places, the blue legs lit up as tentacles popped out of the holes. A grin grew inside the helmet, feeling the power the suit has. OOO swing his leg in the air, a tentacle flew out and smacked the Feline. It stood back up, retracting it’s claw and striked OOO. Pushed back, OOO grit his teeth in pain, holding his chest and hoping it would stop the aching. The breastplate flickered and the power felt as if it was draining out.

“ANKH! SWITCH THE MIDDLE ONE WITH THIS!” Eiji shouted, pulling out a yellow medal and threw it at OOO. The armored man caught the core medal then immediately switched the medal. Throwing the medal back (which surprised Eiji, catching it without an inch in the air), OOO yank the handle out of the belt holder and swipe in the belt once more.

PTERANODON TIGAR OCTOPUS

PTETOTA PTETOTA PTETOTAAAAA

The breastplate flashed the color yellow as the brass knuckles were vanished, replaced by three long claws. “Y-YOU!! Have those Core Medals. Give them back!” The Feline monster shouted out, darted after OOO. OOO took on an attack position, rushed towards the Feline and slashing the chest as it gush out more coins. With each strike, the Feline stumbled further backwards. Engry poured into the yellow claws as OOO focus his eyes to the injured Feline.

“SEIYA!” Ankh shouted as it flew past the Feline, bursting in coins. The ringing of his ears and the clattering of coins was heard in the courtyard. Ankh gazed at the exact spot of the Feline, then around him to see more and more coins. “Was...was he made out of these things.” Ankh questioned, picking up 2 coins and examining it. The trail of silver guided Ankh’s eyes back to the colorful t-shirted man, his chestly slowly raising up and down, his shirt stains of blood. In that moment, Ankh’s heart stopped beating, the world just came into a sudden stop. ‘If I have power now, maybe I could help him! Help him get to a hospital.’ Ankh thought as he rushed towards the male, dropping the coins in the process. As he dashed towards the male, a purple blur flew past him and landed to the male’s right forarm. Ankh skidded to a stop as Eiji absorbed the unconscious man's arm and lifted him up. “I suppose this will do.” And with that, a muffled cough escaped the male, and his eyes snapped out. Stands before Ankh was the dead man, now revived as a shimmer glowed around him, his dirty blonde hair dyed a dark brown now ruffled and messy. “This should make things easier now.” Ankh’s voice spoke out of the man’s.

“..eeEEEEHH!!!!”Screeched Ankh as he pointed in surprise. The noise of passing cars and sierns was the only things that was heard in the destructed courtyard. Date sat in his motorcyle, a little ways away from the battle scene he had just witness. Lifting up a blue soda bottle, he flipped the tab and the bottle formed into a small humming bird. The fellow bottle of blue soon followed the orginal and flew towards Ankh and the now full body (or stolen body) of Eiji.

\----------------

The familiar ring of a phone call rang into Shingo’s ears, worried filled hhis body as he looked back at his flip-phone. His good friend, that was suppose to answer him hours ago, wasn't answering none of his calls. “I wonder if he hasn't arrived here yet.…”

_______________

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday too yoouuu, Happy birthday dear…” Sang the Chairman, his dear doll beside him, who was posing with it’s arms high in the arm, as he baked another pie. He placed the finished topping and placed it in the middle, “OOOs…” He read his writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'M SURPRISED YOU READ THIS LONG MY GOODNESS!! I hope you like this AU and this fanfic. I'll be doing another one but like a regular day of Ankh and Eiji. Something Orginal :33 I hope you support me doign these things and doing more (I have Den-O and Fourze already in my mind). :33
> 
> Chara Line-up!
> 
> Ankh - The 'Eiji' of the story. His personality is mostly awkward around most people, but his family. Around them, he is the most goofball there is. (The original idea was his arm is cut off, but I ignored that for another time) Desire: ??? Try look at his Wiki page.
> 
> Eiji - The 'Ankh' of the story (lol). Must like the OOO!Ankh, he doesn't care much about how fate plays with him. He's still a wildcard for me tho...
> 
> ??? - .... It's the guy in the Dye shirt LOL!! His real name will be revealed prob next chapter.
> 
> Shingo - Shingo is the Hina in the story. He knows the Dye Shirted male for some time and got a good (FRIENDSHIP) Relationship with him.
> 
> I'll explain the rest later.


End file.
